


Особенности утренних депрессий в доме Шварц

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [64]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-23
Updated: 2009-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Особенности утренних депрессий в доме Шварц

Шульдих мрачно уставился на чашку с чаем. Судя по выражению его лица, она была его личным врагом.

Наги, заглянувший на кухню, предпочел остаться без завтрака. Фарфарелло сцапал первое попавшееся и сбег. Один только Кроуфорд преспокойно вошел на кухню и царственно обосновался за столом точно напротив телепата.

Шульдих мрачно зыркнул на него:

— Брэд, я сегодня никуда не пойду, — начал он с места в карьер.

— Хорошо.

Шульдих недоверчиво уставился на него:

— Я не пойду сегодня на работу.

— Хорошо, — невозмутимо ответил Кроуфорд и намазал маслом хлеб.

— Брэд, я серьёзно.

— Хорошо.

— Тьфу, твою мать! — взвился Шульдих и вылетел с кухни.

Кроуфорд покачал головой и, не спеша, расправился с завтраком. Не у одного Шульдиха с утра могло быть плохое настроение. Если первому хотелось выплеснуть негатив на весь окружающий мир, то второму — просто спокойно позавтракать. На сытый желудок и проблемы меньше, и Шульдих не такой страшный в депрессии, как его малюют Наги и Фарфарелло.


End file.
